Perhaps an Escape
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: When life hands you humor, it can be interpreted in many ways. Sometimes, it can even make a heart cringe. Written for Miss. Caroline Potter's "A Very Potter Quote" Challenge.


The lights had been dimmed in the Great Hall. Early morning hours deserved lights that were easy on the newly awakened eyes. Ravenclaw table stood empty. Bare. Quiet. 6 a.m. wasn't a normal time for most of the students to be up and about the castle. Winter had taken its toll. The air held a slight chill. Apparently, the professors hadn't decided to cast a warmth spell that morning. The soft pitter patter of feet interrupted the silence. Luna Lovegood carried herself well for such early hours. Her small leather bag topped onto the table as she slid onto the bench. Blond hair fell from its place in the hair tie she had put in her hair only moments earlier.

"Eerie."

"Don't your kind hang around the library around this hour?" A smooth voice pierced the young girl's thoughts. She had been focusing her eyes on the small roll of what looked like parchment. Blond hair was slicked to the head of the boy who had spoken to her. His smirk had grown to annoy even her.

"Perhaps some. Most of us are still asleep." Her voice, soft, floated through the thin distance between them. Her face still lingered above the various objects that had fallen from her bad. The boy, Draco Malfoy, was in his sixth year at the school. Her being in her fifth. Lately, he had seemed to be taking jabs on any student in his eyes' path. The silence filled the room once more. Like she had explained it earlier, eerie.

A small sound escaped through his lips. His head pounded with various thoughts. Whipping his robes behind his back, Draco settled a few feet away from the girl, lowering his gray eyes onto the concrete floor. Luna's stomach felt unsettled at the growing presence of him. Normally, this boy would never stick around. Her hands quivered while unrolling the parchment paper she had recently been studying. A poster. One she had obtained from a fellow Ravenclaw.

Draco had raised his head. Only to look over at what she had picked up. Nosy. "That is a _boss_ Zefron poster." His voice held no emotion. Letting her almost identical eyes peak over at his face, she allowed herself a slight smile. Friendship had never crossed her mind with him. His very presence made her skin crawl and her nerves to rise. The way his voice sounded alarmed her. Harry Potter, a good friend of hers, had used that tone once before. Perhaps more. But only when things were going amok.

"Thank you, I suppose." Her lips fell back to their original place on her face. Her light gray eyes tearing away.

"Where did you get it?" Curiosity? The whole situation seemed out of character for him.

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." Short. No further explanation.

His back touched the table, his feet stretched before him. Draco didn't ask for an explanation. Once he had crossed his arms, several students stumbled into the great room. As if regaining consciousness, he scrambled up from the table, straightening his black and emerald robes. Luna had replaced the poster inside of her bag, now looking at a large yellow piece of parchment, bold words written in the center of it.

As if he hadn't meddled inside of her business enough, he spoke once more, keeping his eyes peeled for fellow Slytherins. "What do you want with a rocketship?" He spoke quietly. "And what business do you have on Mars?" He lingered behind her now, slightly shuffling his feet. Removing himself from the area was on the top of his to-do list.

Letting her head raise up, she spoke clearly so that he may hear her, keeping her head forward. She had been aware of what he was trying to do. "It'd be nice to have one. To get away for a while. Things are looking rather gloomy. Have you noticed? I have no business on Mars. It just seems like the only other place that would have a nice atmosphere." A girl, Gryffindor, eyed Luna cautiously.

Before hurrying away, Draco felt a small tinge of sympathy for the girl. "I suppose I could use one to. It'd be easy to avoid unavoidable demands." His robes fluttered behind his back as he glided towards the Slytherin table. The room had become full of students ready to have a nice breakfast before classes. Luna's lips once again spread into a smile. Her hands fiddled inside of her bag, gripping onto her quill and a small jar of ink.

Black as the night had seemed to her hours before, she added a few things to her already planned trip.

_Add a passenger seat._

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

_**Written for Potter's "A Very Potter Quote Challenge".**_

_Upon joining this challenge, I was given the quotes: 1. Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders. 2. That is a BOSS Zefron poster. 3. What do you want with a rocketship? What business do you have on Mars?_

_ Having to make this a serious story 0.0, I chose to write with Luna and Draco. A serious character and a...uh...fun character. Not that Draco isn't fun, of course. I was quite pleased with the way this turned out! Reviews are alwayyysss welcome!_


End file.
